


Avec vigueur

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: E ou M je ne sais jamais, Established Relationship, M/M, My head canon, revigorant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Au sujet de la force de vie et autres vigueurs. Entre les bulles de l'Enigme de l'Atlantide. Blake et Mortimer profitent de l'hospitalité atlante. Ami lecteur, avance à tes propres périls : il est des choses qui une fois perçues ne peuvent être oubliées.





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris ceci maintenant parce que cela fait des mois que cette histoire me suit et qu'elle interfère un peu trop avec le Projet Faust qui est censé avoir un rythme beaucoup plus lent.  
> Comme je l'ai dit dans les notes de Me réveiller à vos côtés, j'ai un peu d'appréhension à m’immiscer dans l'histoire officielle de Jacobs pour ce genre d'écrit, comme si avec ce texte je franchissais une barrière dont je n'avais jusqu'ici pas osé m'approcher. Mais depuis que j'ai eu cette idée je n'arrive plus à voir autre chose entres ces bulles. Ai-je bien fait de l'écrire ou faut-il vouer ce diptyque aux gémonies ?

_Poséidopolis, environ une heure après manger_

  
Enfin seuls, le professeur Mortimer et le capitaine Blake peuvent enfin prendre un peu de repos après que le prince Icare les a raccompagnés à leurs appartements.

  
En entrant, le professeur s'est immédiatement excusé tandis que le prince retenait son compagnon encore quelques instants.

  
"Je vais immédiatement faire poster deux gardes à votre porte." Explique-t-il au capitaine, voulant éviter de froisser ses hôtes s'il ne les prévenait pas. "La cible de ce dernier attentat n'est pas bien claire, et je préfère ne pas prendre de risques inutiles avec nos premiers hôtes de la surface depuis si longtemps."

  
Le capitaine ne peut que s'incliner. "Très bien, prince. Votre peuple nous a sauvé la vie et si par quelque moyen nous pouvons vous être utiles, nous nous mettons à votre disposition."

  
Le prince l'ayant brièvement remercié, il prend congé, laissant le capitaine rejoindre son compagnon.

  
Ils sont seuls et peuvent enfin souffler, loin de leurs hôtes atlantes. Sans se hâter, le capitaine Blake inspecte plus avant les lieux qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'explorer tout à l'heure : le serviteur qui les accompagnait ne leur avait qu'à peine laissé le temps de se changer alors qu'ils étaient attendus pour déjeuner avec le prince.

  
Le professeur Mortimer qui apparemment a eu la même idée est en train de s'extasier devant la fresque qui orne le mur principal de la pièce de vie et qui, dans le même style que la scène de bataille qu'ils ont pu admirer dans la salle à manger, représente un banquet de célébration.

  
S'apercevant de la présence de son ami, Mortimer s'exclame à voix haute : "Quel pays merveilleux ! Une culture hellénique ayant évolué à part, et tellement en avance sur nous par certains aspects ! "

  
Le coeur de Blake se serre. Effectivement. Sans cette avance technologique, ils seraient tous deux morts, irradiés par l'orichalque.*

  
Son désarroi doit être visible sur son visage et Mortimer s'inquiète.

  
"Francis, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

  
Blake ferme un instant les yeux puis les ré-ouvre, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage d'exprimer sa colère et sa douleur. "Vous avez failli mourir de ces radiations, Philip ! C'est vous-même qui l'avez-dit 'Ces radiations ne pardonnent pas!'*. Un bon moment j'ai cru que vous alliez périr dans mes bras !" Sa voix est rauque d'émotion et Mortimer ne peut y rester insensible.

  
Il se rapproche du capitaine pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et dit d'une voix qui se veut apaisante : "Je peux imaginer bien pire que de mourir dans vos bras, Francis."

  
Blake a un vif mouvement de recul et se détourne, blessé de l'apparente insouciance de son ami. "Ne plaisantez pas je vous prie !" Il baisse un instant les yeux. Penser à la mort de Mortimer lui est insupportable.

  
Mortimer le suit et lui fait à nouveau face, lui tendant une main en ouverture en disant d'une voix sérieuse : "Je ne plaisantais pas ! Mais, " Et son regard se fait plus fervent alors qu'il reproche à son tour au capitaine les dangers qu'il a courus " j'ai également bien cru que vous étiez perdu lorsque vous avez presque basculé dans les chutes*!" Sa voix plus grave tremble un peu et Blake frémit en pensant que Mortimer puisse ressentir le même bouleversement et désespoir que lui à l'idée de sa mort.

  
Blake se saisit de la main tendue, ne voulant pas laisser le professeur plus longtemps dans cette détresse.

  
Avec ce simple contact, la tension de peine et de reproches de ces derniers échanges se cristallise et se transforme et, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà amants, ils le seraient probablement devenus, là, à cet instant, tant leur désir est intense.

  
Mus l'un vers l'autre il s'étreignent soudain et s'embrassent avec urgence, portés par la fureur de vivre qui les emplit.

  
C'est une vengeance contre la mort et une affirmation de leur vie.

  
Dans une danse inconfortable et maladroite, ils se dirigent cahin-caha vers la chambre où ils s'étaient changés plus tôt, chacun partageant le même objectif à la fois ne jamais perdre le contact avec son partenaire et de rapidement trouver un lieu plus adapté à une expression plus poussée de leur désir.

  
Les premières minutes sont effrénées et ils laissent s'exprimer leur besoin de proximité, de toujours plus de contact, cherchant de manière désordonnée à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Mais ils laissent tous les deux passer ces premiers moments d'urgence pour tenter de profiter plus longuement de l'intensité de cette ferveur. Et lorsque la fièvre fait place à l'ardeur, c'est Mortimer qui le premier -- peut-être en hommage à la civilisation qui les a sauvés et lui rappelle la Grèce Antique -- accueille le désir de Blake entre ses cuisses.

  
Après, encore longtemps, ils restent allongés ensemble, savourant le contact et la chaleur du  corps l'un de l'autre, appréciant le fait d'être tous les deux en vie et ensemble.

 

  
  
* voir l'Enigme de l'Atlantide  
  



	2. Revigorant

Bien plus tard* lorsqu'enfin ils se décident à bouger, tout poisseux, ils se mettent en quête de la salle de bain que le serviteur leur avait rapidement indiquée avant le repas.

  
"By Jove !"

  
"Extraordinaire !"

  
La pièce est énorme et Blake et Mortimer restent tous les deux bouche bée devant la richesse des installations. Il y a même une piscine !

  
Cette dernière intrigue grandement le professeur, et après qu'ils se sont lavés aux douches, tandis que Blake s'attarde à sa toilette près des jets, Mortimer s'approche du bassin où une eau glauque** se déverse par une fontaine.

  
Il se penche au bord et plonge une main dans l'eau. Elle est chaude -- probablement thermale -- mais pas excessivement et il porte quelques gouttes à sa bouche pour y tremper les lèvres.

  
Ni odeur ni goût étrange -- pas de souffre ou de minéraux reconnaissables -- elle est surprenamment pure malgré sa couleur.

  
Mortimer descend à l'échelle et entre dans l'eau avec précaution, -- impossible de voir la profondeur vu l'opacité du liquide -- dès fois que le bassin soit plus profond que ses dimensions ne le laissent supposer... mais non : il a pied !

  
Le professeur se détend et se laisse porter par l'eau. Une piscine bien chaude, comme c'est agréable ! Profitant de son bain il se laisse ainsi flotter quelque temps, puis, graduellement, d'autres effets se font sentir.

  
Mortimer sent petit à petit son corps s'échauffer et sa peau fourmiller de picotements. L'eau thermale doit avoir des propriétés restauratives et un effet certain sur la circulation sanguine. En effet, le professeur sent chaque partie de son corps bien irriguée, y compris celles où l'afflux avait précédemment diminué.

  
Mortimer soupire d'aise et sourit, puis interpelle Blake qui terminait ses ablutions.

  
"Vous devriez me rejoindre, mon cher. Les propriétés de cette eau sont tout bonnement étonnantes."

  
Blake lève la tête et se tourne vers son ami. "C'est qu'elle a une couleur bien peu engageante..."

  
"Oh !" Mortimer sourit. "Ne vous laissez pas décourager. Je vous assure que vous le regretteriez. Venez donc !"

  
Toujours un peu dubitatif, Blake se laisse convaincre d'essayer également la piscine et se glisse à son tour dans le bassin aux côtés de Mortimer.

  
Ce dernier regarde son ami prendre ses aises et, curieux comme lui, goûter quelques gouttes de l'eau à la fontaine qui alimente le bassin.

  
"Eh bien !" S'exclame le professeur, taquin, après quelques instants lorsqu'il est clair que son ami ressent également l'effet bénéfique de cette eau. " avais-je raison ? Cette eau n'est elle pas merveilleusement revigorante ?..."

  
"Extraordinaire !" Répond Blake, souriant. Revigorant est exactement le terme approprié. "et combien pure, malgré son opacité ! Elle doit provenir de quelque source volcanique... "

  
"Il n'y a pas à dire, ces gens-là font bien les choses ! ... Sauf peut-être leurs tentatives d'assassinat !..."

  
Rappelé à ce sujet plus sérieux, Blake a à peine le temps d'informer Mortimer des gardes que le prince a fait poster à leur porte qu'un bruit étrange provient d'une des fenêtres de l'appartement et un murmure de conversation étouffée se fait entendre dans leurs appartements.

  
Silencieusement, communiquant par signes, Blake et Mortimer s'accordent que leurs visiteurs non annoncés sont suspects et plongent sous la surface. Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, les deux assassins volants ouvrent doucement la porte de la salle de bains et passent au dessus de la piscine, inspectant les moindres recoins...

  
Ayant vu les deux ombres passer au-dessus d'eux sans s'arrêter, Mortimer risque sa tête hors de l'eau pour tenter d'intercepter des bribes de leur conversation, mais l'un des deux intrus pousse une exclamation en trouvant leurs vêtements abandonnés sur un banc et le professeur replonge, se demandant combien de temps l'opacité de l'eau pourra les sauver maintenant qu'ils sont découverts.

  
Mais à ce moment la porte d'entrée est ébranlée avec vigueur et on entend la voix forte du prince Icare qui appelle ses hôtes. "Blake ! ... Mortimer!... C'est moi!... Ouvrez !! .... Holà!.."

  
Le risque d'être vus et identifiés fait fuir les deux hommes volants qui n'ont que le temps de s'élancer au dehors alors que les gardes ont fait sauter la serrure et une seconde plus tard, le prince et ses hommes font irruption dans la salle de bains, juste au moment ou Blake et Mortimer, à demi suffoqués, émergent de l'eau dont l'opacité les avait dérobés à la vue de leurs ennemis.

  
Tandis que les gardes font le tour des lieux pour s'assurer que les assaillants ne sont plus là, le prince Icare tend à Mortimer qui sort du bassin une longue serviette que le professeur enroule lâchement autour de lui comme une toge, bientôt imité par Blake qui le suit.

  
C'est que si cette eau est toute indiquée dans la convalescence des irradiés, le prince est bien au courant de ses autres propriétés ! Et si par mégarde en plongeant, les deux hommes en avaient ingéré, son effet n'en serait que décuplé.

  
Puis tandis que les gardes essayent de relever quelque indice, les deux amis mettent rapidement le prince Icare au courant des évènements, et, ce dernier ayant décidé de s'absenter pour enquêter sur ces mystérieuses agressions, lui proposent de l'accompagner.

  
"Je ne sais si j'ai le droit de vous exposer à de nouveaux risques. D'un autre côté, que ne tenterait-on pas contre vous pendant mon absence ?... Allons, soit, je vous emmène." conclut le prince. "Je vais vous faire porter des uniformes de Phulos et vous me servirez d'escorte. D'ici là je fais tout de suite placer un garde supplémentaire à votre fenêtre. Vous avez largement le temps de terminer vos ablutions."

  
Un peu incrédules, Blake et Mortimer regardent les Atlantes repartir, fermant derrière eux la porte de la salle de bain. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attarde à songer aux paroles du prince : maintenant qu'ils sont à nouveau seuls, ils ont une toute autre préoccupation bien plus pressante.

  
Ils se regardent, se sourient, s'étreignent un instant.

  
"Cette fois-ci, m'obligeriez-vous... ?" demande alors Blake avec espoir.

  
En réaction, songeant à ce que son amant lui propose, Mortimer sent une impulsion le porter vers celui-ci. Il essaie pourtant de rester rationnel et objecte. "Nous n'avons aucun lubrifiant."

  
Mais le capitaine a déjà tout prévu : "La lotion qui leur sert de savon fera l'affaire."

  
Le professeur réfléchit un instant et fronce les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas l'idéal, je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal et..." Mais son amant l'interrompt.

  
"...pourtant vous savez bien que j’apprécie souffrir."

  
Mortimer secoue la tête, ne se laissant pas convaincre. "Et ce voyage d'enquête ?"

  
Blake hausse les épaules. "Avec leurs technologies, cela m'étonnerait que nous ayons beaucoup à marcher !" Puis il murmure. " Et quand bien même nous devrions partir en randonnée, je savourerais chaque pas qui me ferait penser à ce moment avec vous."

  
Comment résister à pareille invitation ? Mortimer déglutit puis souffle sur le même ton. "All right !"

  
Maintenant qu'ils sont décidés, les quelques minutes suivantes sont pleine d'efficacité et tandis que Blake part chercher la lotion en question, Mortimer écarte leurs affaires et fait de la place sur le banc où finalement ils s'installent.

  
Leur préparation est tout aussi pragmatique, le professeur ne se laissant pas distraire par l'impatience de son amant. C'est qu'il ne veut pas risquer devoir expliquer à leurs hôtes quelque blessure honteuse !

  
Tout aussi précautionneusement ils joignent leurs corps et ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils laissent libre cours à leur passion. Pourtant, aussi fulgurant que soit leur désir éveillé par l'eau d'une source volcanique, leur plaisir n'est pas aussi immédiat qu'ils l'auraient pu imaginer. Entre l'effet aphrodisiaque de l'eau et leurs ébats précédents, ils se trouvent à devoir lutter pour chercher leur délivrance. Ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, ils épuisent longuement leur excès de vigueur, et quand vient la petite mort, ils l'accueillent avec un soulagement et un ravissement d'autant plus intense, et qui marquera pour longtemps leur souvenir.

  
Puis, à nouveau, ils se lavent rapidement aux douches et lorsqu'ils ressortent de la salle de bain, ils trouvent à leur disposition de nouveaux uniformes qu'ils enfilent et une fois revenus dans la pièce commune, essayent casques et capes.

  
"Eh bien mon cher, comment me trouvez-vous en Phulos ?" demande Mortimer, pas peu fier de son nouveau costume.

  
"Magnifique ! Vous avez l'air d'un véritable Atlante !" L'admire Blake.

  
Ainsi, lorsque revient le prince, ils sont prêts à le suivre et à affronter avec leur énergie habituelle cette nouvelle aventure qui s'offre à eux.  
  


 

  
* voir l'Enigme de l'Atlantide : "Quelques heures" après qu'Icare les ait laissés.  
** au sens étymologique du terme (on est avant 1980, ce n'est pas péjoratif).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et vous, avez-vous une autre interprétation des ellipses de ces pages 25 à 28 ?


End file.
